Vordred
Vordred is one of the most powerful undead beings that Lore has ever seen. He is immune to light-based magic and has the ability to turn people undead using his dreaded Voiduminance Necrot-Morph spell, and has become known as the Paladin Slayer. He was created by Sally and Noxus with one simple goal: to become the Champion of the Elemental Plane of Darkness. But in order to do this, only one obstacle stands in his way: Artix, perhaps the most powerful paladin in all of Lore. As it turns out, Vordred seeks to kill Artix because Artix is the original Champion of Darkness, and by slaying him, Vordred hopes to gain all his powers. During the final showdown, it is revealed that while Vordred's armor of skulls is indeed immune to light-based magic, his main body is not, and when Artix blasts away the armor of skulls using the spirit orbs of all of Vordred's victims, defeating him becomes possible by pinning down his Shadow form using Artix's own Shadow so that he can no longer regenerate. When Vordred finally falls, Drakath gives his skull to Sally, who vows to rebuild him and make him more powerful than he was before — and in the second part of Doomwood II, she's done just that, using Drakath's Chaos power in order to resurrect him! Unfortunately, before he can finish off Artix, the Hero and Gravelyn, Gravelyn makes a final wish that brings her father, Sepulchure, back to unlife (or so she thinks) and he wastes no time in utterly annihilating the chaotic undead abomination. After the finale of Doomwood II, after Gravelyn destroys her father's remains and rallies every one of the Doomwood villains under her banner, she announces her plans to have Vordred rebuilt as one of her most powerful warriors. Trivia *So far Vordred is completely invincible. When the next part of the DoomWood saga is released, the players are supposed to do some snooping to learn Vordred's weakness. While many players try attacking him, each hit you produce will do 0 damage. *Voiduminance Necrot-Morph transforms living people into undead. It did not work on Artix in the finale because he (Artix) is supposedly the Champion of Darkness. *The spelling of his name has been fixed to be Vordred not Vordrid. *Anyone who's played DragonFable or participated in AQWorld's Birthday Live, Musical Event Weekend (10/10/10) should be able to recognize the ShadowReaper Of Doom. In fact, it's also the same weapon wielded by Undead Artix. *During the Doomwood finale, whoever finishes him off depends on who you chose for Cysero and Beleen to go find. *If you choose to backstab and betray Artix, he rewards you by turning you undead, and finally becomes the Champion of Darkness and unleashes an undead apocalypse upon the entire world, granting access to the Bad Ending Shop. *His Sword can be obtained only by buying The Doomwood Expansion Pack. *Interestingly enough the hilt of The Sword has a blue thing while the NPC and Monster version lacks the blue thing. *He has been revived by Sally with the help of Chaos. Navigation Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Undead Category:Evil Creation Category:Revived Category:Game Changer Category:Dark Knights Category:Pure Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Category:Game Bosses Category:Indie/Doujin Villains